the_lalaloopsy_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lalaloopsy/@comment-35901552-20181202203204
Me: I will outshine Peanut because she is not the silly prankstar Storm E: Yeah Bea: That is true Misty: Go Peanut: Hey Jewel: Go outside Peanut Peanut: Okay Scraps: That was easy Rosy: I know right Pickles: Go Peanut: Knocks at the door Scraps: Come in Peanut: Hi guys Spot: Scraps don't let her in Scraps: Okay peanut go back out Peanut: Okay Peppy: Knocks at the door Bea: Come in Peppy: Hi guys Pickles: Hi Peppy Crumbs: We are ready right? Bea: Yeah Pillow: Peanut, you can come in now Peanut: Okay Mittens: Surprise Peanut: All for me? Scraps: Uh huh Peanut: Thank you so much Dot: Your welcome Peanut Peanut: NO WAY SOME CANDY PEANUTS!!!!!!!!!! Rosy: Easy Peanut Peanut: Eats them all Rosy: Are you feeling okay peanut? Peanut: Well my tummy has been huge for a week and I been moldy and hurgry why? Rosy: Pregnant? Peanut: Wait I am pregnant rosy? Rosy: Yes you are with 2 kids Peanut: yells 2 no way All: PEANUT!!!!!!!!! Peanut: Sorry I guess I am having 2 kids I guess All: It's okay Peanut Berry: Peanut I am so happy for you right now so is sunny Sunny: Hi Peanut Peanut: Hi Misty Sunny: Huh? Rosy: Peanut, that's sunny not misty Peanut: Oh Hi Sunny Sunny: Want me to get misty? Peanut: Yes please Bea: It is funny in the news misty Misty: I know right bea Sunny: Misty, Peanut wants you Misty: Okay on my way bye bea Bea: Bye Misty Sunny: Here she is Misty: Hi Peanut Peanut: Hi Misty Rosy: Well I can take a seat finally Peanut: My water just broke Misty: I will go and get rosy Misty: Rosy, Peanut's water just broke Rosy: On my way now mind coming with us misty ask storm e, scraps as well because they are peanut's very best friends Misty: Sure I don't mind I'll ask storm e, scraps now Jewel: Man the news has been so funny latey right storm e? Storm E: I know right Misty: Storm E, Peanut's water just broke and rosy wants you to come with us to the hosptail Storm E: Okay I will Pillow: The sleeping has been so funny latey right scraps? Scraps: Yes Pillow so funny Misty: Scraps, Peanut's water just broke and rosy wants you to come with us to the hosptail Scraps: Okay I will Rosy: Driving Baby: Crying Misty: Rosy, pull over Rosy: Why? Misty: One of Peanut's babys came out Rosy: Okay I will Rosy: Hi baby Baby: Crying Peanut: Is that a boy? Rosy: yes that is a boy. 1 more to go. I better get back to driving now guys Scraps: Okay Rosy Storm E: Are we here yet rosy? Rosy: Yes we are here Misty: Get Peanut out first because she is pregnant Rosy: Good Idea In the hosptail Rosy: It's a girl Peanut: Hi babys Babys: Crying Rosy: You can come in now Misty: How cute Scraps: How cute Storm E: How cute Peanut: I will name the boy: Clown Lil Top and the girl: Circus Lil Top Rosy: Um Peanut the last name is big top not lil top Peanut: Why big top I like lil top Rosy: Fine Peanut: Thank you The End